Sin
by SexinSatin
Summary: Just the simple slip of fingers and things fall into place.


Gibbs heard his phone and despite the fact or maybe because of the fact it was almost one in the morning on a Friday night he answered by the second ring. Ziva's voice was just barely audible over a roar of noise.

"You were right, I was wrong, a replacement is not going to work no matter how long it has been. Stupid man will not get out of my head. I am not exactly drunk but I am also not sober so I was hoping you would come get me at Ruins….and Abby if you breathe a word of this on Monday I might actually kill you" The phone clicked off in his ear and Gibbs was left staring at his phone and wondering just what the hell had happened. He thought about calling Abby and passing on the message but as quickly as the thought came he was crawling naked out of bed and throwing on jeans and a shirt.

It took him less than twenty minutes to make it to the bar Ziva had mentioned in her phone call. Ziva wasn't normally the bar type, and she didn't normally drink. But as he replayed the words she'd said he wondered. She'd mentioned a man and it was obviously one Abby knew and one Ziva didn't want her coworkers knowing about. He ran a hand through his hair, it was likely Tony and as normal as that attraction was it grated on every nerve.

He wanted Ziva like some men needed a drug. He thought of her far too often and it always involved both of them naked. After a good five minutes of searching he found her and she wasn't alone. Gibbs saw the anger glittering in those dark brown eyes and couldn't help the smirk. The cliché held true she was beautiful angry and the guy hitting on her had no idea what he was up against.

The tiniest scrap of a black dress made the most of every curve and left little to the imagination. The high heels were enough to make him want to kneel at said feet and work his way up. He watched her throw back a shot of something and then swear in Hebrew. As he approached he saw her gesture the man in front of her away. Then her eyes found him. Shock followed by desire that was quickly hidden almost had him stumbling as he approached.

"Look I bought you a drink I figured we could at least dance…maybe a little more." Tanner stepped just a bit closer. The hot little number in front of him was just tipsy enough he might get lucky if he pushed the issue.

"I have no interest in dancing with you or anything else. I appreciate the drink but you can go now." Ziva heard him call her a not so nice name just as she saw Gibbs. Glancing at her empty glass she wondered if she was drunker than she thought. Gibbs would never be in this kind of bar and he certainly wouldn't be looking at her like she was dinner and he was starving.

Gibbs stepped up to the man that had just called Ziva a name so vile he almost punched him just for the satisfaction. Even the bartender had paused as if to see what might happen next. "Apologize to the lady" Gibbs saw the young blond haired man notice him and dismiss him just as quickly

"Back off old man." Tanner ignored the other man despite the easily read anger in his eyes.

Ziva raised an eyebrow and looked at Gibbs more amused than she should have been. "Not so bright is he?"

Gibbs grinned back at her then turned to the man again. "I said apologize, you can do it because I asked or because I make you, your choice."

Tanner decided the argument wasn't worth it, muttered an apology and bailed before he had time to think about it.

Gibbs watched until the man disappeared into the crowd and then turned back to Ziva who was watching him closely.

"Who would have thought Jethro Gibbs in a place like this, what brought you here?" Ziva stared at her empty glass almost ordered another one and thought better of it. Instead she accepted the water the bartender set in front of both her and Gibbs.

"You did." He watched her swallow hard on a sip of water, a heavy flush washed over her and her lashes fluttered closed for one long moment. Then she was facing him one eyebrow raised in question.

"I cannot imagine why you would come here for me." Ziva watched mesmerized as he reached in close grabbed the small clutch she'd brought with her and pulled out her phone.

"Look at the last call you made." Gibbs let his eyes slide from those dangerous heels, up the long length of her legs over the curve of her breasts until his eyes locked with hers.

Ziva found it hard to breathe, she had thought she'd called Abby it appeared from her call log that in fact she had speed dialed Gibbs. She tried to remember what all she'd said. "I thought I had called Abby."

"So I gathered." If she had looked just a little less fuckable Gibbs might have held onto his desires quietly. Might have never needed the confirmation that it wasn't Tony she wanted but him. The fact remained he'd seen the way she'd looked at him when she'd first seen him and he needed to know. "Fact is I'll be the one taking you home tonight." And there it was the bright flash of need, followed by lust that made his blood rush with fire.

Ziva bit her lip trying to hold back the sigh of satisfaction. If only he meant that the way she wanted him to. Instead he was offering her a ride home because that's what friends did. She wanted to believe she'd seen desire in his eyes but it was more than likely the liquor and wishful thinking. "Thank you, I am sorry if I woke you or interrupted something." She wanted to take the words back as soon as they were out. Now she sounded nosey. He said nothing as he led them out of the bar and around to the back parking lot.

Gibbs led her around to the passenger side of the car. He reached for the handle only to feel her hand on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry Gibbs; I know this goes above and beyond. I should have just taken a cab." She felt his shoulder move beneath her hand but he refused to meet her gaze. "Gibbs?"

She smelled good, she looked good and now she was touching him he was going to be lucky if he got her home before he did something stupid. Somehow he managed to look at her without pulling her to him as he wanted to. "Ziva you didn't wake me, you didn't interrupt anything and I don't mind. But, you should probably get in the car."

Ziva almost did exactly that but something in his body language was off. "You seem angry."

Gibbs sighed leaning against the door. "Not angry Ziva, not even close."

Ziva stepped closer, watched his eyes make a quick sweep of her body saw the tension in his stance and then it hit her. Gibbs was turned on, by her. The fingers still resting on his shoulders bit deep and this time she couldn't hide the sigh that escaped her.

"Hell, Ziva you need to get in the car." Gibbs had seen the knowledge he wanted her slam into her. Rather than stepping back as he might have expected she stepped closer mouth parting on a sigh and her hand ran the length of his shoulder. She might not be drunk but she'd had enough she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Not yet, tell me what is bothering you first." Ziva knew but she wanted to hear him say it. She wasn't drunk but the buzz sobered left her a bit braver than she might have been.

"Ask me that again tomorrow Ziva if you even remember any of this and then I'll answer you." This time he stepped away and opened the door. He thought she was going to refuse again; instead she slid inside and allowed him to shut the door.

Ziva laid her head back against the black leather seats wondering just how brave she was as he slid in beside her and brought the motor roaring to life. She knew Gibbs was far too good at playing by the rules to do anything other than take her home and see her safely to her door. Pulling out her phone she concentrated on making sure she dialed Abby's number after the third ring Abby finally answered.

"Ziva you okay?" Abby moaned softly as the woman beneath her caressed her hip.

Ziva turned the phone to speaker "I am fine Abby just need you to do me a favor." She looked at Gibbs and pressed a finger to her lips. He nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

Abby bit back another moan not quite fast enough. "Shoot."

Ziva smirked recognizing Abby's tone. "Since you are not alone I will keep it short. I would like you to repeat back to me exactly what I said to you tonight before I left work. Use that beautiful mouth of yours for something other than Angelina." She heard Gibbs swear softly and smiled.

Abby laughed, curious but afraid to ask. "You sure Ziva?"

Ziva tossed her purse on the floor and shook the pins out of her hair. "I am and tell Angel to cut it for a minute or I am going to be very tempted to interrupt you both." The slam of the breaks at the next red light told Ziva she had Gibbs' attention.

Abby laughed "Hey we're open you're always welcome back you know that. But back to your request. You said and I quote. Gibbs' is driving me crazy might just have to go out and fuck the man right out of my head." Abby saw Angel smile and then laugh. "You okay, do you need me to come get you are you safe?"

Ziva smiled as Gibbs slammed on the breaks again only this time the light was green. "I am more than safe thank you Abby I will call you tomorrow." Ziva hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor. She felt the car moving again, knew Gibbs was watching her and decided to throw caution to the wind. Using the lever on the seat she reclined and pushed the seat back as far as it would go. Then, with a swing let her long legs rest her feet on the dash. Gibbs remained quiet but her body didn't, she was hot, wet and damned if they didn't still have at least another five minutes until they reached her house.

Gibbs thought perhaps he'd stepped through the looking glass. There was no way Ziva had actually been with Abby and Angel as implied, there was no way she wanted him, and there was no way she was spread out on the seat next to him looking like sin itself.

Ziva had always known Gibbs was controlled but she would never have guessed he was this good at it. She was pretty certain he thought she was still drunk or he really wasn't interested. Laying her head back she sighed. Risking a glance his way she saw him looking at her legs. Uncrossing them she saw his gaze fly to her and then back to the road. Oh this could be fun. Just because she could she shifted her hips letting her dress settle back against her thighs just a bit higher. Her body wanted more and Gibbs seemed intent on taking the long way to her house. With a bravery she'd forgotten she possessed she let her hand slide up her thigh under the skirt of her dress. The thong she was wearing slipped aside easily and her fingers were touching her clit the sound she made wasn't quiet but then the squeal of tires as Gibbs finally came to a stop in front of her house wasn't either.

Gibbs was certain he was going to go insane. A not so sober Ziva was intoxicating, Ziva with her hands in her panties head thrown back in his car was enough to test even his limits. He almost got out of the car, almost forced his body into the crisp night air. Before he could her hand wrapped around his pulling him across the console.

"Fuck Ziva, you need to stop let me take you inside." That fast his hand was between her thighs. Somehow though he couldn't remember exactly how he'd ended up straddling her in his passenger seat. Now as her hand pushed his fingers deep inside her he couldn't find a way to care. He didn't take advantage of drunk women but neither would he leave her like this. He would take the edge off for her, get her inside go home and take a long damn cold shower. He let his fingers slip deeper and the sound she made forced him to press kisses along her neck. "So fucking tight Ziva, hell." He was so damn hard he wasn't sure he would be able to drive but damn if she didn't feel good.

Ziva felt the thrusting of his fingers, the way his thumb brushed over her clit again and again. "Oh please just like that. God I need…."

"I know Ziva, just let go." Pressing just a bit deeper and with the slightest bit of a curve Gibbs knew when he hit just the right spot. She froze even as his fingers continued thrusting, then she was coating his fingers. The slick sound of his hand inside her mixed with the cry ripped from her throat and he almost came in his jeans.

Ziva felt the cool night air on her skin; it bit through the mind blowing orgasm she'd just experienced. She was trying to figure out how she was going to make her legs work when she suddenly found herself in Gibbs arms. He moved swiftly reaching her front door, unlocking it and moving them inside. He kicked the door closed behind them and set her down on the couch. She heard her purse hit the coffee table and the jangle of her keys sliding across the wood.

Gibbs looked down at her, hair falling around her shoulders the sorry excuse of a dress barely covering her and he had to thrust his hands in his pocket to keep from touching her. He took a step towards her and then thought better of it.

"You're leaving?" Ziva couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice.

Gibbs looked down at her and smiled. "Contrary to what just happened Ziva I don't take advantage of drunken women."

Ziva couldn't help it she laughed. "How can you possibly think I'm still drunk Gibbs. I hadn't had the much to drink to start with, enough I shouldn't have been driving. Not because I was incapable but because I don't relish the idea of losing my job because of a DUI. I thought you knew what I wanted when I called Abby."

Gibbs rolled his shoulders, damn if she wasn't tempting him. Her voice was clear, had been since the bar and her eyes were watching him equally clearly. "I don't want you having regrets in the morning Zi."

"Gibbs I've wanted you far too much far too often. I wasn't drunk yesterday when you stood so close to me for so long I had to take an extra-long lunch break just to be able to work the rest of the day." Blue eyes snapped to hers.

"Hell Ziva you're going to be the death of me." Despite his best intentions he stepped closer. Looking down at her he almost gave in. "Tomorrow Ziva. I'm going to go home take a cold shower and if when you wake up in the morning you still…..call me." He started to walk away only to feel her hands snagging in his belt.

Ziva used the wide leather to pull him close, her fingers worked fast and then his belt was on the floor. "I do not want to wait until morning Jethro. I want this now." The button of his jeans came open, the zipper sliding open quickly. Her body recognized that under the denim he was bare and ready to spring into her hand. "I want your hands in my hair and your cock in my mouth."

Gibbs wasn't sure what he'd planned to say but coherent thought flew out the window as her hand wrapped around him. Then she was hitting her knees and her mouth was sliding around him. Just as she'd asked his hands anchored in her hair unable to stop he found his hips thrusting against her mouth. "Fuck Ziva, you have no idea…"

Ziva swirled her tongue, then let it slide long and slow from base to tip. A firm stroke of her hand and the fingers in her hair tightened more. She couldn't hide the slow moan as he thrust into her mouth. She looked up at him letting her eyes trace his face. Pleasure was etched into every feature, burning brighter in the blues eyes that locked with hers.

Gibbs saw her watching him and it took every ounce of his willpower not to come in that second. He was primed, ready like a school boy, but he'd damned if the first time he came it would be in her mouth. He'd probably be damned anyways; with a harsher tug than intended he pulled on her hair till she was standing up against the wall. He pushed her dress up registering the barely there thong and thrust into her in one long stroke.

He should have gone slow, taken his time to learn her body instead with the brace of the wall behind her he thrust harder and harder. She met him for every thrust pushing her hips firmly against his. She rasped out his name trying to hold steady against him. He felt the crawl of lust through his veins the loss of coherence as his body fought to hold on until he knew she was just as primed.

Gibbs made love with all the focus he showed his work. His hands slid across every inch of her skin, caressing teasing tasting. Bracing her against the wall he showed no sign of fatigue or that he noticed her weight. And with every jerk of his hips against her, with each slide of his cock inside her she lost more and more of herself to him. His hands bit into her hips even as fire burned across her body. The orgasm slammed into her with little warning giving her only time to call out his name .As his mouth took hers she felt him lodge deep inside her body shaking against hers as he groaned out the shortened version of her name.

She came out of the lust haze to find them lying haphazardly across her bed. His mouth was pressed against her neck, hands tangled in her hair. "I have wanted this for a very long time Jethro. There will be no regret when I wake up next to you in the morning."

Gibbs almost protested, almost questioned how she could want him. Instead, he stood up pulling her with him. His body should have been spent content with just holding her. Truth be told the fire rushing through him had him aroused yet again. She watched him as moved behind her pulling back the sheets and tossing aside the extra pillows.

Ziva waited until he was once again standing in front of her. For a long moment he simple watched her. His eyes traced her face and every line of her body. She felt no embarrassment, no nervousness on the contrary every pass of his gaze aroused her anew. "I've wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on you Ziva. Shouldn't have but I did. Sometimes it's all I can think about the ways I want you; on my desk, across one of my boats, on your knees was a particular favorite dammed if you didn't fill that fantasy beautifully." He watched her mouth part, heard the intake of breath. "Never would have guessed you felt the same."

Ziva caught her breath, hands sliding between them across his chest. Her eyes met his. "You were angry when we first met and the circumstances were to say the least ideal. Your grief was easy to see, I suspected that Kate had been your lover and still I wanted you." She saw the surprise in his eyes, the confusion and then he nodded.

"If I told you she and I had been lovers what would you say?" he watched her waiting for the disapproval, anger or jealousy. None of it showed in her brown eyes just a moment of sadness. Before she could speak he continued. "We weren't nothing even close to that. But you, the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to have you."

Ziva felt satisfaction humming through her veins. Such a powerful man wanting her and not afraid to admit it with words, not just his body it was a pure adrenaline rush. "Yet you held back." She should have felt awkward standing nude before him while he was still partially dressed and yet this was how he wanted them so she remained.

Gibbs smiled. "As I said Ididn't know the feeling was mutual." Now he saw surprise, shock even.

"I did not realize I was so good at hiding it."

"For a long time yes, then I suspected but I figured it was still just wishful thinking." Slipping out of his clothes he let his fingers trail across the taunt lines of her stomach. "I want you again already."

"I do not think I will have enough of you anytime soon."

"Then it's a good thing we have all night."

Ziva sighed as his body melded with hers once again, one night might not be enough but they could worry about that tomorrow.


End file.
